Undercover Lover
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Playing with my two favorite boys. And I'm not the only one. Lloyd is doing so, too. And what's the deal with that convention for agents? Ari/E


EN || Aric || EN || Aric || EN || Aric || Undercover Lover || Aric || EN || Aric || EN || Aric || EN

Title: Undercover Lover – You Gave My Life Connection

Fandom: Entourage; loosely season 4

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Doug Ellin. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, humor, fluff

Main Pairing: Ari x E

Side Pairings: Ari x Melissa (past), Eric Murphy x Sloan (past), Nate x Mattie

Entourage Characters: Ariel 'Ari' Gold, Eric 'E' Murphy, Vincent 'Vince' Chase, Salvatore 'Turtle' Assante, Jonathan 'Johnny Drama' Chase, Lloyd Lee

Own Characters: Nathan 'Nate' Santiago, Matthew 'Mattie' Chase

Summary: Eric wants to get a name of his own, with a little help from one Ari Gold. Because there was a certain convention for agents and the Yew brings him into the scene. Just E didn't know what kind of scene it was...

**Undercover Lover**

_You Gave My Life Connection_

"C'mon, Ari, be nice to him."

Vincent Chase sat in the office of one Ari Gold, looking mildly amused and majorly annoyed. The Jew just snorted and shook his head.

"He's your pixie, you may take care of him", grunted the agent.

"But you're in the business for a longer time than him, help him", suggested Vince.

"What am I? Mother Therese? He's big enough to take care of himself, well, not big enough, but old enough", growled the Jew.

"I'm asking you as a friend here, because we all are friends!"

"Oh yeah, and afterward we'll watch 'Titanic' together and braid each others hair."

"Shut up, both of you!", interrupted the Ire irritated. "Vince, I told you Ari wouldn't do me a favor and Ari, sorry for wasting your time."

The redhead turned around, ready to leave, just to be stopped by the older agent.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd give up that easily, E. If you want to be a real manager once you've grown up, you really need to learn a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean? That you'll take me with you?"

Hopeful, bright blue eyes turned to the Jew. Damn. How was Ari supposed to deny him now? Not that he would have been able to deny him anyway.

"Under one condition: Do not annoy me and behave like a nice little pixie."

"Isn't that joke growing old? Calling the short Ire a pixie?", huffed Eric annoyed.

"No, not really", grinned Ari and shook his head.

"Aw, so you two are going to spend a romantic weekend together? But be safe!", chimed Turtle in.

"Oh, shut up, Turtle!", growled E. "So, anyway Ari, how do we get there? And where exactly are we going?"

"Hold on a second there, you want to attend something and you don't even know what it is?", interjected Drama confused.

E rolled his eyes and came to an halt in front of Lloyd's desk, he then turned around and looked at the others with annoyance evident on his face.

"This meeting is the most important convention of agents in the whole US. Everyone with a name attends this three day convention and if I would get the chance to make some connections, I may finally get the recognition I deserve", explained E patiently.

"But it's a very exclusive meeting, only those who already attended it before know where it is and you can only get there if you already have connections to someone who's in. And the pixie is very lucky because I have been a VIP for years now", continued the Jew the explanation.

"So, does this mean I should book two flights instead of one?", interjected Lloyd.

"Yeah. And you, go pack your pot of gold and your rainbow, because we're leaving tomorrow morning", ordered Ari.

E shuddered slightly, grateful for the fact that Ari had no idea what effect he had on the Ire. That demanding voice always send chills down his spine and made him imagine them in entirely different circumstances. Namely, a bedroom with both of them naked and preferably himself tied to the bed, the Jew hovering over him and...

"Earth to E, you still in there somewhere?", Drama's voice pulled him back into the present.

"What? Yeah, I've just... zoomed out there for a moment", mumbled Eric.

"Right", grunted Vince unconvinced. "You got that distant look. You're been thinking about a certain girl, maybe?"

"No, jeez, Vince. Not everything is about girls!", groaned the Ire and rolled his eyes.

The playboy only grinned broadly and shrugged before turning around to leave.

"C'mon, E, you gotta pack your stuff", chided Vince with a knowing smile.

The actor slung his arm around Eric's shoulders and led him out of the building, turning his head to catch the jealous glances Ari threw at them. A deep chuckle roamed in his chest. He knew exactly what was going on, even though both parties involved didn't know it.

Twenty-four hours, one horrible flight and an equally horrible cab drive later, the two managers found themselves in front of a stupid looking, blonde receptionist. She batted her eyelashes at them in what was supposed to be a flirtatious way.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?", smiled the young woman.

"We have a room booked. Gold", grunted Ari and popped his neck.

Eric scrunched his eyebrows and looked at the older man. Why only one room? Though before he could ask the question that was pondering inside his head, a high-pitched squeal interrupted him.

"Goldy!", exclaimed a feminine, though still obviously male, voice.

"Mattie!", gasped the dark-haired man.

A blonde guy threw himself at the Jew and they kissed each other left and right.

"Deary, you look stunning!", exclaimed the blonde.

"You're such a charmer, Mattie. Say, where's the one calling you his better half?", asked Ari.

"Right behind you, Goldy", stated a tall grown brunette.

The blonde, clad in a pink dress-shirt and white pants, slung his arms around the brunette's neck, hanging off the other man like a trophy with a broad smile.

"Nate, it's good to see you again", smiled Ari and hugged the brunette briefly.

E shifted uncomfortably, the receptionist looking as uncomfortable as he felt. The Ire coughed slightly to gain the Jew's attention. All three men whirled around to him, two of them looking at him with surprise, the third having a sheepish look adoring his features.

"Why, who is that pretty little thing?", gasped the blonde and walked over to him to circle the ginger curiously, glancing him up and down. "Nice, very nice indeed."

"Ah, ah, ah, Mattie. That's mine!", chided Ari playfully and slung his arm around Eric.

Blue eyes widened in surprise at that statement. The brunette followed his companion and circled the New Yorker, too, seizing him up like a future mother-in-law would do with a future bride.

"Why, Mattie is right. This is very nice. Don't tell me this is your little vixen?"

"E, those are Matthew Chase and Nathan Santiago. Guys this is Eric Murphy."

"E? So this is the little vixen you left your wife for!", exclaimed Matthew wide-eyed.

"You're such a fox, Ari Gold", chuckled Nate and shook his head, though stopping short at his own words. "Well, it fits even. You're the fox, he's the vixen."

The brunette laughed at his own words, the blonde soon joining him. Blue eyes searched for Ari's and showed a silent question: _What the hell is going on here_? And the Jew answered without words: _Just play along, I'll explain it later_. So the Ire did as he was told and slung his arms around the older man, leaning his head against the taller man's chest.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I can't place your names, a little help, _love_?"

The ginger batted his eyelashes at the Jew in a way that made Ari gulp hard and suppress the urge to bend the smaller male over the next flat surface and fuck him.

"They're agents, big numbers over in Miami", answered Ari.

"Oh! Oh, it's a pleasure meeting you!", smiled Eric.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours", smirked Nate and took the red-head's hand to kiss it.

E blushed involuntarily which caused the Jew next to him to throw a jealous glare at the brunette.

"Nate, don't fluster the poor thing!", giggled Matthew. "You know that Goldy's jealousy will make the cutey's ass hurt later on. That's not nice!"

The blush deepened some more at the blonde's words. Especially as the Jew lifted his hand and let it come down on his ass in a firm blow. The Ire squealed undignified.

"That's right, guys. And we should now leave so we can get... something done before the conference", grinned the Jew and grabbed the keys from the receptionist.

"Too bad", sighed Mattie theatrically. "But we'll meet for dinner later on, right?"

"Of course! Till later, boys", Ari waved the two other agents off and took their luggage to walk over to the elevator. "Come on, pixie."

"Pixie? Wasn't that vixen just moments ago?", grunted E irritated.

The Jew stood in the elevator and looked at him expectantly until the ginger walked up to him. Eric shifted a bit, trying not to look at the older male. Their ride up was awkward and uncomfortable. And it didn't get any better after they found their room. It was the freaking honeymoon suit, all pink with a heart-shaped bed and rose petals all over it!

"Okay, Gold, you owe me an explanation. A damn good explanation", demanded the ginger.

The taller man put their suitcases onto the floor and groaned a bit desperately. How was he supposed to explain that? Without making a complete fool out of himself? That was an impossible task. The Ire would laugh in his face, turn tails and go back home.

"Spill it, Gold", growled the red-haired manager irritated. "And I want the truth."

In a fit of unknown bravery, the taller man whirled around to face the Ire.

"You want the truth? Well, okay, here is the truth: Regardless of how much I mock Lloyd in our everyday life, I have nothing against gays. Some of my closest friends – namely Nate and Mattie – are gay. They are most likely the only ones I've always been able to trust completely. In the past few years, my marriage with Melissa started to crumble. Especially because I developed feelings for someone else – for you. And now that it's over between Melissa and me and I brought you here, they obviously thought that I finally got into your pants. They are the only ones knowing that I'm bisexual. And this room is obviously Lloyd's form of a stupid joke."

Ari breathed deep. It felt good to get all of this off his chest. He averted his eyes to not look at the Ire, though this proofed to be impossible as the smaller man stepped up to him.

"So... You're saying that you left your wife for me, but you never had the balls to tell me so?"

The red-head had one eyebrow raised in question and irritation, though not in disgust.

"Basically speaking... Yes", coughed the dark-haired agent.

"Who would have thought that the great Ari Gold could be such a coward?"

E shook his head and laughed ironically. Now it was Ari's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, what should I have done then? Bend you over my desk and fuck your brains out?", growled the Jew a bit pissed.

"Why didn't you?", challenged the red-head.

They were not only half an inch apart, both glaring at each other.

"Maybe I should have", hissed the taller one back.

"Maybe", grunted Ire.

Before they knew – and they couldn't figure out who started it – they were kissing. Hard, hungrily and passionately. E's fingers were curled into the dark hair, broad hands roamed over his torso. In the end, they were laying on the pink bed – the ginger beneath the Jew, both breathless.

"Okay, so maybe I really should have bend you over instead of beating around the bush..."

"Mh... Say, when do we meet Mattie and Nate for dinner?", asked E, looking at the clock.

"In about two hours... Why?", answered the taller agent.

"Well", drawled the Ire and leaned over the other man. "Enough time to do some other things..."

"Other things you say?", hummed Ari intrigued.

"Yeah... Other things", grinned E with a wink.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

4


End file.
